


Scars

by guineamania



Series: GYWO Bingo [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Montparnasse is a douche, Not Graphic description of past violence, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them were perfect, but with each other they could ignore their scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Eponine and Cosette were in love. It had taken the two fools far too long to notice it but they were head over heels in love. But now they were making up for lost time. They found themselves curled up next to each other on the settee watching some mindless rom com. However neither of the women were focused at all on the film. Cosette laid leaning up against Eponine, resting her chin on the other girl’s shoulder. Her fingers lightly ghosted over a scar on Eponine’s lower abdomen. “How did you get this?” Cosette asked quietly. If they didn’t know each other so well, she probably would have skirted around that question but they had sworn there would be no secrets between them.

“That was Montparnasse,” Eponine replied, not needing to look down to know the scar her lover was referring to. “One night he was really drunk. I was visiting Azelma and he turned on me. I managed to fight him off but one lucky strike,” Eponine explained, here face forming an emotionless mask. Cosette softly kissed Eponine’s cheek as a show of solidarity between the two girls. Neither of them had a pleasant childhood but Cosette knew that Eponine’s was much worse than hers. At least her Papa had been able to rescue her from the Thenardier’s clutches. Eponine was never saved, she had to fight her own way out of there and try to take her two siblings with her. She had managed to rescue Gavroche before he was corrupted but it was too late for Azelma. They both had scars, both on the surface and in their souls. Cosette still couldn’t sleep for long due to years of having to scrape sleep whenever Mrs Thenardier wasn’t watching. Along with a minor case of OCD when it came to tidiness. Her father suspected that came from being beaten whenever there was even a slightest bit of mess in the tavern. Yes her scars weren’t physical but they were still lingering. But they were fixing each other.

“I’ll always be there for you. You know that right,” Cosette promised and Eponine nodded with a soft smile, moving her fingers so her shirt slowly fell down to cover the scar.

“And I will be for you,” Eponine replied.

 

It was only in the next meeting it really hit Cosette. It had been Les Amis that had drawn Cosette and Eponine together. It was them that realised how much the girls needed and loved each other. And that was because they were all scarred in their own special way. They all needed each other to make themselves whole again. But Eponine was her soul mate, it was as if they fit together perfectly and despite all their flaws they were good together. And neither of them had ever been so happy before. Cosette thought she was happy when Marius was falling all over her. Yet that wasn't happiness; it was just a rush. This was pure happiness.  
  
"You'll never leave me right?" Cosette whispered when they laid in bed later that night.  
"Never."


End file.
